My Frozen Angel
by Jak and daxter20225
Summary: Summery inside Warning: contains slang and swearing..Kay enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay ppl this is my first fan fic so plz review and tell me if I suck kay thanxs. Enjoy!**

**Parings:**

**Sess/Rin**

**Inu/Kags**

**Ayame/Kouga**

**Sango/ ****Miroku**

**Ages:**

**Sess:21**

**Inu:20**

**Kouga: 20**

**Miroku.:20**

**Rin:19**

**Kags:20**

**Ayame:20**

**Sango:21**

**Summery:Shess Is in a band called Banished they are great but what happened when a new band is on da block**

**Sniff I don't own Anything Sniff**

**

* * *

****My Frozen Angel**

**Chapter 1 - Ice**

**They say I'm pure ice. That I'm colder than the South Pole. They say no one can melt my icy center. They say that this Shesshoumaru will never feel the flame of love. And there probably right. I will never feel the fire.  
**

"**Hay Sess get your lazy ass up" that is my annoying little half brother and I use annoying very strongly. "Yeah I'm coming Inuyasha," I yelled back, "just shut the hell up!" "Man just hurry up we got to get to the studio on TIME today,"Inuyasha called back.**

**You see I'm the lead singer in a band called Banished. The band consist of drummer, Miroku, two guitar players Inuyasha and Kouga , and me the vocalist. **

"**Damn Fluffy what the hell are you doin' up there jakin' off." Kouga said. "No, unlike some people I can get women," I said as I was walking down the steps. That shut him up.**

"**What ever can we go now," said Mirouku. **

**When we got to the studio, late I might add, we headed straight to our mangers room. **

"**Ay fellas' bout time you showed", said Takanshi our manger, "Well I've got good news Banished debut album has sold over 1 million copies!" "DAMNNN" everyone said in unison. "I knew we were good but man!" said Kouga. Yeah well the other news is it seems there's a new group joining our label." "Cool, what's their name?" "Their name is…." "Our name is Dangerous."**

**

* * *

**

**PLZ REVIEW- HI IM BACK AND UNDER A NEW ACCOUNT, THE RESON BEING I TOTALLY FOR GOT EVERYTHING FROM MY OLD ACCOUT, SRRY, AND PLZ REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed it...

sess: Goddamit women get back to da damn story and talk about ME!!

Me: Excuse me. Who da fuck do you think your talking to HUH!

chases him down with a bat.

Me: Okay al these interruptions. Anyway like I waz saying. Thanks for reviewing it made me happy.

Onward to the story! P.S. I don't own inuyasha

Chapter 2 - Meeting Rin

Last Time:

"**Ay fellas' bout time you showed", said Takanshi our manger, "Well I've got good news Banished debut album has sold over 1 million copies!" "DAMNNN" everyone said in unison. "I knew we were good but man!" said Kouga. Yeah well the other news is it seems there's a new group joining our label." "Cool, what's their name?" "Their name is…." "Our name is Dangerous."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sess pov:**

**There in the doorway stood a girl about 5'2, medium black hair, and the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen. She had on a black tank top the said "Bitch whatcha lookin at", black capris, and black air forces. I realized I was staring so I quickly said," Why did you come busting through our door? This is a private meeting, and who are you?" **

**Rin's pov:**

**Oh my sweet Jesus he is FINE!! I mean he had on a white muscle tee with some black sagging pants and white Reeboks. He was rite rite! Then I realized I was spacing out (witch is really nothing new) and I quickly spit out, " Sorry I'm Rin, and I just heard you talking about us and I guess curiosity got the better of me." Lucky save. "Us?" said the silver headed angel. "Yeah, me and my girls," I said turning around. "Hay, where the hell did they go," I yelled " they fucking left me AGAIN!" "BITCHES!!!" **

**

* * *

**

**okay honestly how was this chapter plz ppl review I really need you to! PLZ!! HOLLA.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm on chapter 3, I'm on chapter 3**

**Sess: Wooptie-Freakin-Doo**

**Me: Sess, sweetie basterds never prospier**

**Sess: SHUT UP!!**

**Me: Hehehehe **

**Last time: ****Rin's pov:**

**Oh my sweet Jesus he is FINE!! I mean he had on a white muscle tee with some black sagging pants and white Reeboks. He was rite rite! Then I realized I was spacing out (witch is really nothing new) and I quickly spit out, " Sorry I'm Rin, and I just heard you talking about us and I guess curiosity got the better of me." Lucky save. "Us?" said the silver headed angel. "Yeah, me and my girls," I said turning around. "Hay, where the hell did they go," I yelled " they fucking left me AGAIN!" "BITCHES!!!"**

**Chapter 3: Searching**

**Rin P.O.V**

**HELL NAW! Those hoes left me, talk about extra petty. Okay okay calm down breath in breath out. Okay now evaluate the situation **

**1. I just busted in somebody's conference room 2. My so called "friends" fuckin ditched me and 3. I forgot where im supposed to be going. "Great just friggin great," I yelled aloud. **

**Lets go see what the others are doing shall we: **

**"Ay where is Rin," Sango suddenly realizing she was gone.**

**"Huh, don't know and should I care?" Said Ayame, "I mean we always ALWAYS loose her." "Yeah we do, but we should really go find her." Said Kagome "FINE," said Ayame frustrated.**

**As they set off on their journey to find the missing Rin, She was with Banished looking like a complete and total idiot.**

**Rin's P.O.V**

**"Okay, okay Rin was it," said Miroku, "how 'bout we help you find your girls, I'm Miroku by the way. Miroku was wearing a red tee that said '**_**perverts united' **_**some baggy black cargo pants and white converse. "Yeah why not, and im Inuyasha." said Inuyasha. He was wearing a white beater with some jeans and black Reeboks, and he had the most adorable dog ears on the top of his head. " Koga, KOGA get yo lazy ass up!" yelled Inu "Huh, Im up dammit damn mutt," Mumbled the one named Kouga, "where we going?" He had on a black muscle tee with some baggy jeans and some Reeboks. "To help our new friend rin look for her friends," said Miroku, " you comin' sess?" Please oh Jesus, Buda, whoeveris uo there PLEASElet him say yes. "I guess," he said im monotone, "lets go." Yes now its official someone loves me up there. **

**And with that we all set out in search for those hoes who left me. **

**Back with Ayame and 'dem after a couple hours**

**"Man where the hell is she?" said a fustrated Ayame. "She gotta be some where around here," said Sango. They had been searching for her for a couple hours and they still haven't seen a trace of her. "Hay wait a minute, Ayame your a demon rite." said **

**Kagome. "Yeah so," said Ayame, " point." " Well why don't you track her scent." stated Kagome. " Oh my.. why aint we think of that at first," cried Ayame, " quick give me something with her scent on it." Sango handed her Rin's bandanna. Ayame soon started sniffing the air " I got it come on."**

**Back with Rin and dem after a couple hours**

**Shess P.OV.**

**We have been looking for her friends for more than a hour and I'm starting to get fustrated. " Hay Rin," I said monotonesly. **

**"Yeah." she reaplied. " Do you know where your supossed to be right now?" "No," she said inocently. "WHAT," all the guys said in unison. "You mean to tell me we've been following you around for 2 hours and you don't even know were your going," yelled an angry Sess. "Ummm hahaha.." said a sorta scared Rin, " yeah."**

**"And why didn't you tell us this earlier," said Koga. " Thought ya knew." "OH MY..," said Inu, " I need to sit down." We decided to rake a break and cool down. Ths girl had led us all around the bilding not knowing where she's going. As i glanced over to where Rin was she was hapily humming along to some song. I just sat there staring at her she's so so..."WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled three angrey voices.**

**

* * *

****Okay guys since so many nice ppl said I should continue I will. If all you ppl out there would review, I would Highly appreciate it. LUV YA'S! Oh and did i still make it too short? LUV YA'S MORE. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sess: Hay wench I'm hungry!!

Me: then get suthin to eat, And I AINT NO WENCH!!!

Sess: I don't know how to cook, UR RIGHT UR A BITCH

Me: then learn , NO I AINT FAGGOT THIS AINT NO WAY TO GET ME TO FIX U SOMETHING TO EAT DAMMIT!!

Sess: I don't WANT to, WHORE!!!

Me: Then Starve, DICK!!!

Sess: Uggggg FINE TRICK!!!

Me: God ur so ANNOYING SOMETIMES U BASTERD!!

Okay next chap is here enjoy

Chap.4 Forget

* * *

REGULAR P.O.V

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" yelled three angry voices.

"Huh," said Rin in confusion, "Where I've been where've YALL BEEN!! Yall done had me lookin all over dis damn building knowin I didn't know where the hell I'm goin, lookin for yall asses."

"No no sweetie, said Ayame, "we've been lookin for yo ass Not the other way around."

The guys who were still trying to comprehend the whole thing just watched as the argument progressed. "Rin where have you been at this whole time?" said Kagome the voice of reason. "Oh well you see wat had happened was I heard dez dudes ova here talkin bout us and I got curious so I walked in." she said while pointing at the boys. "Aha so you admit is was your fault we got separated." said a frustrated Songo.

"Uh no it's yalls cuz yall wasn't wachin me," said Rin. "YOU IZ A GROWN ASS WOMEN YOU CAN WATCH YO DAMN SELF WE AIN'T GOTTA DO IT FO YOU!!" yelled Ayame. "She gotta point," said Inuyasha puttin in his two cents.

"Shut it Inu. Nobody ask you." Said Rin harshly, "Sorry." "Hay, wait your Inuyasha from Banished right," said Kagome excitingly. "Yeah so," said inuyasha. " oh my GOD I FREAKIN LOVE YOU." she yelled. "Uh…..thanxs." "Wait if Inuyasha's here then that means MIROUKU IS TOO." screamed Songo. "And KOUGA." said Ayame. "Yall iz sooo late," said Rin bordenly (is that a word don't know don't care I'm using it. I have SPOKEN). "SHUT UP WE STILL MAD AT YOU." they said at once as the continued drooling at Banished. "I worry about them." she said under her breath.

Glancing at her watch Rin saw it was 5:00 and they were late for their recording. "Um guys sorry to interrupt your moment but we're late." Rin stated. "Huh," replied Kagome, "oh shit she's right! We gotta GO." "You guys wanna tag along?" asked Rin. "Yeah I'm in," replied Kouga. "So are we," said Mirouku and Inuyasha. "What about you Sess?" "Why not I ain't got nothing better to do. "Cool lets go."

Okay so they go to the studio:

"Hay Shorie." Said Rin as she walked in the room. "WHERE HAVE YOU GIRLS BEEN?" yelled Shorie in an very pissed of voice. (BTW Shories their manager) "We lost Rin AGAIN." said a still slightly pissed Ayame. "Whatever just get in the booth." "Kay." they all said. You see Songo is on drums, Kagome is on guitar with Ayame and Rin plays lead. "You girls ready?" asked Shorie. "Yeah!" they said in unison. "Alright here we go."

_FORGET ABOUT LOVE!_

_FORGET ABOUT THE THINGS YOU SAY EVERYDAY!_

_FORGET ABOUT YOU!_

_THOW IT ALL AWAY!!!_

_I TRY TO FORGET_

_I TRY TO LET GO_

_BUT FOR SOME REASON U WONT LET ME _

_GO_

_LET ME BE FREE FROM YOUR GRASP_

_FROM YOUR HEATED GAZE_

_FREE FROM YOUR LOCK AND CLASP_

_FREE FROM THIS DEADLY DAZE_

_FORGET ABOUT LOVE!_

_FORGET ABOUT THE THINGS YOU SAY EVERYDAY!_

_FORGET ABOUT YOU!_

_THOW IT ALL AWAY!!!_

_I HAVE TO FORGET ABOUT YOUR TAINTED LOVE_

_THIS LOVE I ONCE THOUGH FROM ABOVE_

_IS REALLY A POISEN READY TO TAKE ME _

_AWAY!!!!!! _

_FORGET ABOUT LOVE!_

_FORGET ABOUT THE THINGS YOU SAY EVERYDAY!_

_FORGET ABOUT YOU!_

_THOW IT ALL AWAY!!!_

SESS P.O.V

That song was miraculous so pure. I was shocked. I mean how could such a ditzy acting girl be that talented? Banished is definitely in a run for their money now.

RIN P.O.V

I looked at all the shocked faces through the booth window. Yeah that's right I may act stupid but I really am talented. Huh time to take Banished on a little rid, Dangerous is here and were comin strong!!

* * *

Okay that's the end of that. Tell me how was it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hay Hay I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry bout that! I been busy school fixing to start up again and I got to get ready.

Sess:The real reason she hasn't updated is cuz she's a lazy BITCH!

Me: Shut it, you just made cuz I whipped yo ass in Perfect Dark, you DICK

Sess: Feh. Whatever. Harpies always screeching a somebody.

Me:Damn pricks always got something to say. Anyway onwards to the story.Oh yeah I'm gon try to cut back on the slag in this chapter, Kay?

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.SUCK DON'T IT?

"Speaking"

_thinking_

Recap:

RIN P.O.V

I looked at all the shocked faces through the booth window. Yeah that's right I may act stupid but I really am talented. Huh time to take Banished on a little rid, Dangerous is here and were coming strong!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hateing & Betting

"Hello," said Kagome,"you hood any one home." The boys just stared and didn't say a word. "I think their broken," said Rin. Everyone just looked at her like she was stupid. After a few minutes Ayame said, "people don't break you idiot."

"Oh,yeah." "God Rin sometimes I think you should have been a blond." Commented Songo. Every one else nodded in agreement. "Hmph." "Anyways guys you okay?" asked Songo. "Yeah, we're cool," said Inuyasha,"man you guys are good. "Good," said Rin, "no we're great LIKE FROSTED FLAKES!" "Oh.My.God.." said a stunned Koga. "Goddamit Rin why do you always say stupid shit." yelled a very angry Ayame."Hay the truth is the light" Rin replied defensivley,"plus we _Are _great."

"True" everyone said in unison. "Dang,yall think to highly of yourselves." stated Miroku. "Seriously, yall just started in the game and you already think yall top shit." said Koga. "Hay,yall smell that.? Ayame asked. "No, what is it?" asked Koga sniffing around. "Its. Its the stank of some serious HATE!" After she said all the girls started laughing.

"Please,yall have nothing to hate on." replied Shessoumaru coolly. "Man whatever if we wanted we could sell more records than you did." said Rin. "Wanna bet?" "Yeah I do." "Fine if you can sell more cads than us in 3 months than... I'll quit my music carear."said Sess. "Okay ands if I loose?" "If you loose you have to give up your music career." "WHAT" yelled all the girls and all the boys. "Fine I agree to your terms." Said a confident Rin. After the terms of the bet were decided the Miroku,Inuyasha, and Kouga left with worried faces while Shessoumaru left with that damn all knowing smirk.

RIN P.O.V

"Rin, you cant be serious about this, right?" asked a worried Kagome. "Yeah I mean music is your everything." said a equally worried Songo. "Don't worry I got this al under control." "Okay Rin if you say so." Ayame replied. With that said Rin walk over her book bag and took out a pad and pencil._ Okay if I want to win this bet and wipe that damn all knowing smirk off Shessomaru's face I'm going to have to write some fly lyrics. Man today's going to be a long day. I wonder if I made the right choice. Humph, of course I did I'll win this bet! HELL YEAH! _And with that Rin got to work.

Kagome P.O.V

_Rin I hope you did the right thing. Music is your life and I'd hate to see what you'll be like with out it. _Sigh. _Well I'm hungry. _"Hay, I going to go get some Burger King anybody want anything?" asked Kagome. "Yeah I want a burger,coke,and fry no salt" said Ayame. "I want the some as her." said Songo. "Me too." said Rin still writing. "Okay be right back."

Songo P.O.V

_Rin if you loose this bet I will personally kill you. Guess I'll take a nap. Ayame and that damn X-box 360 had me up till 3:00 in the morning._

Ayame P.O.V

_Dear God, please allow Rin to win this bet. Because I might go to jail if she doesn't. Now I know I can be pretty mean but seriously you owe me. I've put up with Rin for five years, FIVE YEARS. Do you know what that has done to my mind. So help a sister out._

Now lets see what the guys are up to shall we :P

Sess P.O.V

"Sess are you sure what you just did was wise?" asked Mirouku. "No" sess replied simply. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT." yelled Inuyasha. Sessoumaru didn't answer but kept on walking. "We're screwed." stated Koga. All Miroku and Inyasha could do was nod. _Now what the hell have i gotten myself into! Okay calm down and think what can I do to stop their record sells. Choices, choices. God I hate them._

Inuyasha P.O.V

_So screwed. SO FUCKING SCREWED. I'm hungry. "Hay lets get something to eat." "Are you always hungry" asked Koga. "Yeah pretty much" replied Inuyasha._

Miroku P.O. V

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! If we loose their won't be any more groupies. And if no more groupies... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Koga P.O.V

_Right foot. Left foot. Right Foot. Left foot. _

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Ifinally got another chapter up yay me (pats self on back)

But i dont know how freqent updates are going to come cuz school is starting up.

but i'll try to update every 2 waake or some thing. any way.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Hay guess who's back. That's right Me!!! Resident of Cashville Tennekee!!(Nashville, Tennessee)**

**SESS: Couldn't you have stayed gone?**

**ME: Let me think...NAW **

**SESS: Why?Why? Why me some one up there hates me don't they?**

**Some One up there: HELLYEAH!!!!**

**Dude from thesimpsons: HAHA!!**

**ME:Ummmm..yeah okay onwards with the story. **

**ME: Hay dude, how did you get in my story?**

**Dude from the simpsons: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Me:Uh,yeah I would**

**Dude from the simpsons: To bad now with the story**

**Me:Basterd**

**RECAP: ****Sess P.O.V**

**"Sess are you sure what you just did was wise?" asked Mirouku. "No" sess replied simply. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT." yelled Inuyasha. Sessoumaru didn't answer but kept on walking. "We're screwed." stated Koga. All Miroku and Inyasha could do was nod. **_**Now what the hell have I gotten myself into?! Okay calm down and think what can I do to stop their record sells. Choices, choices.**_

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

_**So screwed. SO FUCKING SCREWED. I'm hungry. "Hay lets get something to eat." "Are you always hungry" asked Koga. "Yeah pretty much" replied Inuyasha.**_

**Miroku P.O. V**

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! If we loose their won't be any more groupies. And if no more groupies... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**_

**Koga P.O.V**

**Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 - THE PLAN AND THE SONG**

**SESS P.O.V**

_**I have to think of something!! Think.Think.Think!! This would be so much easier if inuyasha didn't have that damn music on blast. **_**"Goddamit Inuyasha cut that down, I can't hear myself think," yelled Sessoumaru. "What I can't hear you the music is to loud," Inuyasha yelled back," hold on let me cut it down." **

_**What the hell didn't I just..aggg deep breaths. **_**"Okay, Sess what did you say?" "I said CUT THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN." "Okay, geez you don't have to yell it isn't like music is on blast or something" said Inuyasha said calmly and then he just walked away. **

_**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND. God, I need a beer better yet I need to get laid, and I still need a fucking plan. **_

_**Why me. WHY ME!!!! **_**With that last thought he walked down stairs and out the front door. **

**"Hay, Inuyasha where's Sessoumaru going?" asked Kouga. "I don't know what do I look like his keeper?!" He replied. **

**...And With Rin and the other girls... **

**Rin P.O.V**

_**There finally finished this song is great!! Get ready Sessoumaru to, 'cause your about to say bye bye to your music career. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAYYY, scared myself that time. **_

**Hay yall, I finished the song," said Rin, "and its banging!" "Finally, sing it for us please," said Songo. "Okay."**

**Alaways be my baby(marigha Carrey)**

_**We were as one  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be here  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart  
Our love will never die **_

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

I aint gonna cry  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

**"Sooo, watcha think?" asked Rin. "Great, as always," said Ayame. "Really." said Songo and Kagome at the same time. (A/N: They do that allot and I made that up(the song) and if you don't like it OH WELL...Yeah, bye) "Thanks, I think we'll defiantly end the guys career if we keep going like this." Said Rin. **_**We are so going to win this bet. Just wait and see Sess I'm going to break that ice mask of yours. **_

**As the girls were celebrating the new song Sess was at a bar fruitlessly trying to think of a plan. **

**AT THE BAR WITH SESS:**

_**Must think of a plan. I didn't that this would be so hard. **_**While he was trying to think of a plan there was trouble starting on the dance floor.**

**"What the hell do you mean I slept with your man?" yelled a random girl. **_**Huh, what the... **_**"Exactly what I said bitch, you slept with my man!!" screamed the other random girl. "Hold on I never slept with her, you're just trying to ruin her good name." said a man who was in the middle of it. And that's when it hit him. **

_**That's it!!!! I'll just drag their name through the mud. Perfect , just too perfect. A PLAN AT LAST. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THEIR RUINED, RUINED I TELL YOU!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**_

**While Sess was busy plotting how he was going to take down Rin, the others were...**

**"Got any 3s?" asked Kouga. "Go fish." replied Inuyasha. While they were playing Go Fish, Miroku was...**

**"Do her, get breast implants and we'll talk, do her, DEFINATLY do her.." Yes he was in fact looking a girls on the internet. What a perv. **

**So how was it? was it good was it bad? what should I do better? The only way to answer these questions is to...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

**And the reason I haven't updated in awhile is because 1)school 2)Extra activities 3)Homework(which is indeed evil) and 4)My computer was fucked up.**

**

* * *

**

**OKAY NOW... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW**


End file.
